Gone With My Heart
by xLetItRainOnMe
Summary: MATURE Harry Styles fanfic. Jess is an ordinary girl; living in the city, chasing dreams, struggling through her teens... except for one thing. Her best friend is the famous Harry Styles from One Direction, and let's just say she doesn't exactly know how to handle a 'silly crush'.
1. Just Jess

**G****one With My Heart.  
><strong>

My eyes fluttered open as the dreading morning shine hit my face. I stretched my arms and looked around my room - it was a complete state. Skirts and shirts were scattered across the floor, my previously organised desk was piled with useless school crap, and everything was out of place. I sighed before turning my alarm clock off. Throwing my blanket to one side, I stood up and yawned. Being the clumsy person I was, it didn't take long for me to knock my night lamp over, causing a right havoc as it bashed against my wall.

"JESS! Have you woken up yet?" my mum shouted from downstairs, obviously asking after hearing the noises.

"No, I'm fucking sky diving," I mumbled. "YES, I'm awake!" I yelled back to her.

If you haven't guessed it yet, I'm not a morning person… I'm sure a lot of people aren't, but I like to think I've got a special case of the _"__why-do-mornings-exist"_ disease.

Okay, I'll cut straight to it and tell you that my name is Jessica Jones (yeah, my parents love the whole alliteration thing) but everyone calls me Jess or Jessie. I know, I know… you're thinking, 'eurgh, here's the part where she goes on about herself.' Nobody really cares about all that, do they? No, you're just waiting to hear about my social status. Well, I'd love to tell you that I'm the most popular girl at school, and that everyone dies to sit next to me at lunch… but that would be a lie. A huge, huge lie. I like to think of myself as "neutral" - not mega popular, but not at the bottom of the food chain either. Well at least that's how it used to be till Harry got famous and suddenly everyone wanted to be friends with me, but they've gotten used to it all now.

Anyway, it being the tiring Monday it was, I threw my hair into a messy bun, wore my fuzzy slippers, and made my way to the bathroom. After doing the usual business, I came to the sink and stared at my reflection in the mirror; I sighed again. I'd forgotten to take my eyeliner off the night before, resulting in me waking up looking like a crack head. I'm not one of those girls that totally hate their appearance, but I wasn't exactly singing myself praises either. I had jet-black wavy hair, which stopped about half way through my back, and I had straight side fringes, which just about covered my forehead. I had light blue eyes, with a dark black outline circling and framing each eye. I may've not been a barbie, but I was really thankful for my eyes; I admired the way it sparkled underneath the bathroom light, and the way it twinkled every time I looked in the mirror. It's just one of those things that made me a little happier about myself. I've been told that I'm _really_ pale too - "like the shade of snow" as they say - and quite frankly, I have to agree. It's reasons like this that I'm grateful for my 'skin tone-complimenting' dark pink lips - without it, I would've been an _actual _snowman.

After thinking to myself for a few minutes, I snapped out of my trance and brushed my teeth before splashing my face with handfuls of cold water. I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs, wearing my vest and a pair of trackies.

"_Finally_, you're done! What would you like for breakfast, darlin'?" my mother asked as she noticed me entering the kitchen.

"Morning! Umm, I'm just gonna have some choc on toast," I replied.

"Is that all? Come on, girl, you've got to grow. How about a few pancakes?"

"Ergh, thanks but I'll just have my toast."

She shot me the death glare.

"_Fine__, fine_," I sighed. "I'll drop by the café and get a fry-up, okay?"

"Okay, but you sure you don't want the pancakes?"

"Yes, mum, I'm sure. Anyways, I'm going out."

I ran up the stairs to my room and quickly threw on a cute white tee, tucked it into a pair of skinny jeans and wore a black hoodie with a pair of matching converses. I left my hair out, and applied some eyeliner and mascara. Throwing my side bag on, I ran down the stairs again, and headed out the door.

"Bye, mum, I'm going!" I shouted before rushing outside and feeling the warm breeze of early summer hit my bare skin.

"HEY!" a certain curly-haired boy yelled as he jumped onto my back.

"Harry, get off of me!" I laughed.

"Sorry, I just really missed you," he pouted adorably.

"Harry, you saw me last night?"

"Yeah, but it's been so long since then!"

"God, you are one _crazy _boy, Styles."

"Maybe, but I'm _your_ crazy boy, Jess!" he laughed while offering his arm for me to link with as we skipped down the road to our local café.

"_Nothing's fine I'm torn, I'm all out of faith and this is how I feel, I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn…_" Harry sang in his deep yet sexily husky voice.

"Ah, I could listen to you sing all day," I smiled as my eyes met his.

"Really? That's kinda funny since you haven't been to a single concert of ours yet," he replied in a sarcastic tone. "If you did, I could've got you a backstage pass and showed you around the whole studio and everything."

"You'd really do that?"

"Course I would, you're my best friend!" he grinned.

"Yep, best friends…" I sighed.

See that's where my heart breaks a little. We had this great friendship that nobody could ever break. We just got each other so well, understood one another's thoughts like no one else could. He was so perfect in every way; he knew how to treat girls, he had a great sense of humour, he was fun, sweet, kind, and he _definitely_ didn't miss out on the looks… the only thing wrong was that he wasn't _mine.  
><em>I'd been in love with Harry ever since we met back when we were in Year 7, and that's when we became the best of friends. Unfortunately, he couldn't pick up on signals and realise that I like him "in that way". And the fact that he's a famous star in One Direction now doesn't really help… but don't get me wrong, I _love _1D. They're so amazing and talented, and were born to be with each other… it's just, I can't help but miss those simple times when Harry wasn't famous… it's not cos he's got all this lady attention; he's always been a ladies' man. It's those small, little things that I miss; like going out for a simple meal without being followed by paparazzi, or shopping at the local mall and trying to sneak around the security guard at the community diner.

"Jess, what's wrong? You haven't even touched your food."

"Huh, oh… I was just…"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me… it's _Harry_, remember?"

"Yes, 'course I remember, Hazza. I was just... you know, day-dreaming."

Harry grinned. "About who? Does little Jessie have a crush?"

"Harry!" I laughed smacking his arm.

"Ouch," he pouted while covering his arm as if he'd just been injured with a bullet. "So come on, tell me. Who's this lucky guy that's eye has been caught by my Jessie?"

"No one, you dumbass!"

"You're not fooling me, Jess! Anyways whoever this guy is, he better stay away from you."

"Not that there is a guy, but why must 'he' stay away from me? Am I not good enough for a guy to go near?" I laughed.

"Course not! It's just that, I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"Really?" I asked as my eye met his again.

"Of course," he smiled, taking my hand in his. "If any guy ever even_ thought_ about striking a tear in your eye… well boy, he better watch out!"

I laughed again. "Really? You think you could take another guy on?"

"Of course! You think all this muscle is for nothing?" he grinned gesturing to his rather muscular arms.

"So what about if this guy was six feet tall and a boxing champion?"

"I'd take on any guy for you, Jess."

Harry smiled at me again as those beautiful dimples appeared on his cheeks. I stared at him for a second, before resting my head on his shoulder and digging myself onto his warm body, breathing in that familiar scent of his.  
><em>If only he were mine.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys. Hope you liked the first chapter! Will contain explicit content; you have been warned. Twitter &amp; updates on my profile. Thanks for reading. :)<br>_


	2. Sweet Surprise

After our breakfast together, Harry had to go off to a band rehearsal so I was left alone to sit in my deserted room and surf through the internet. Being as bored as I was, it actually got me excited when I realised I had a new text, and what made me even happier was the fact that it was from Harry...

_-Hey, meet up with me in half an hour? Got a surprise for you ;) -Harry xx  
>-Yeah, sure! Uh, what surprise though? :) -Jess x<br>-Great :) Meet me at the park at 5:30, k? And if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it? ;) Love you .xx -H_

'_What could the surprise be?_' was the only thought racing through my mind. It wasn't my birthday, it wasn't Christmas, it wasn't any special occasion, so why the sudden 'surprise'? But anyway, I brushed my questions aside and quickly got ready, wearing a pair of leggings with a summer dress and a pair of cute sandals. When it was finally 10 to 5:30, I left my house and started making my way to the park.

"Hey, Jess! I see you're looking as beautiful as ever," Harry grinned as I entered the park and walked over to the bench we always met up at.

"Thanks! You're not looking too bad yourself, Styles," I laughed.  
>"So what <em>is<em> this surprise you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well…" I saw him puzzling a sentence together in his mind for a second, trying to phrase it perfectly. "You know how we haven't got to spend much time together these past couple of months cos I've been really busy with the band?"

"Yes…?"

"_Well_, I've really missed us spending time together, and just hanging out with you, _so_… I've booked tickets for me, you, and the rest of the lads to spend our summer vacation together in LA!" he finally blurted out, waiting anxiously for my reaction.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I shouted a little too eagerly before throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug.

Harry laughed to himself. "Yep, I'm darn serious! I knew you'd be just as excited as I am," he smiled as I grinned so widely that my mouth started to ache. "We leave next week so you've got plenty of time to organise everything, _and _you can bring Lily with you!" he informed me. Lily was my closest girl friend, and getting to bring her along just made it all better.

I hugged him again. "We've rented out a really cool beach house over there, and trust me it's amazing!" The surprises just kept coming...

"You're the best, Styles!" I exclaimed while clinging onto his warm body.

_This_ was definitely the best surprise I'd ever received... there were so many great things about it. First of all, I would get to escape Britain's so-called summer (more like neutral weather with the odd few sunny days) and say hello to sun-kissed tans and beachy fun! Secondly, I would be spending my much earned vacation in one of the places that I've always wanted to go to and have heard so much about. Of course most importantly, I would be spending each day with the people I loved, including Harry! That's right, six whole weeks with him; six whole weeks with _Harry. _This was _our _time together, and nothing was getting in my way.

**...**

After notifying a _very _excited Lily about the holiday, we decided to go shopping together for the holiday during the weekend, seeing as we would be leaving on the following Friday. Saturday quickly approached, and we were out in Westfield before we even knew it.

Struggling to carry the hundreds of bags we'd already spent our wallets on, we stopped to even out our bags. "_So_, what's the deal with you and Harry then?" she suddenly asked me.

"What do you mean? We're friends, like we've always been."

"Oh, come on, Jess! It's so obvious you guys are in love; haven't you told each other and hooked up yet?" she laughed, and I couldn't help but giggle along with her.

"Harry is _not _in love with me, however much I wish he was. Plus, he's got Chanel, that lucky girlfriend of his."

"Yeah, but their relationship is literally on the rocks. Didn't he say he was gonna break up with her like last week?"

"Well he did mention it, but they're still very much together."

"Oh well, they ain't lasting forever, trust me. Speaking of which, is she coming on the holiday with us?"

"Nope."

"Really? Did you ask him why?"

"Nah, he looked quite lost at the sound of her name so I thought it was best just to leave it at that."

Chanel was a gorgeous girl; buttery-blonde hair, ocean-blue eyes, model figure - the whole package… she was literally the barbie I'd always wanted. Just being in the same room as her felt so intimidating, which is why I rarely ever spent time with her when she was with Harry. Don't get me wrong though, she was really nice, not to mention beautiful, but it was just too hard for me to become the best of friends with her. She'd been going out with Harry for roughly half a year now. Of course that didn't help my 'silly crush' and jealousy really got to the best of me sometimes. It started out all perfectly for them; late night texts, long snogs in public, sneaking off to the bedroom together in the middle of the day… but soon enough, things started going rocky, and Harry wasn't as happy with her as he used to be. I knew him like the back of my hand, and being as easy to read as he was, I knew he wasn't perfectly happy right from the start. My theory seemed to proven true when Harry told me that things weren't going so well a few weeks back, and that he was thinking about ending it… but God knows what's changed his mind.

"Oh, my gosh, Jessie, you have to get this! It'll suit you perfectly!" Lily startled me and my thoughts when she suddenly yelled as we entered Forever 21. She was gesturing towards a beautiful lacy black dress; tight fitted from the top, and a little frilly after the waistline, ending just about above the knees area, and starting with lace straps at the top.

I laughed at her eagerness. "Lily, I could never pull that off!"

"Are you kidding me? You were born to wear this!" she said, causing me to giggle just a little more. "Oh look, you can wear it with these!" she shouted, pointing towards a pair of black tights.

"Nah, I can't buy this. You should though; I can totally see it on you," I grinned.

"Don't be silly… I'm sure Harry would love you in this!" she smiled greatly. "So either you get this, or I'm buying it for you!"

After a few friendly debates, I ended up buying the dress & tights, while Lily settled for a gorgeous cream/beige tight dress.  
>Finally finishing our shopping spree; we returned home after about an hour.<p>

So that was it, our shopping was finished, I'd packed my suitcase, _and _planned my outfits… all that was waiting was Friday, were we'd jet off to LA for the summer of our lives. No parents to nag me there, no drama bugging my mind - just me, my friends, and fun...

* * *

><p><em>Not much happening in this chapter, just setting up for the main storyline. Don't switch off yet though, drama's just around the corner. ;)<br>_


	3. Lush LA

I woke up at the feeling of a pillow being chucked onto my head. "Jess, WAKE UP!" I heard a voice yell.

"HARRY!" I shouted in a slight scolding tone before tossing the pillow back at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he laughed as the pillow attacked his face. "Your mum let me in and told me to wake you up," he grinned.

"Well you didn't need to throw a pillow at me!" I giggled. "Anyways, I better get ready; LA is waiting for us!"

"YEP!" he laughed, looking just as excited as I did. "I can't wait! Oh, and you better hurry up; we leave for the airport in an hour," he grinned again.

"WHAT? _Why_ didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Relax, you've still got an hour."

"Oh my God, but I got so much to do! Shower, hair, make-up…"

"Pfft, girls…" he rolled his eyes. "Anyways I'll leave you to it; I'm waiting downstairs, okay? The others are meeting us here too."

"Okay, okay, now go!" I playfully shoved him out of my room so I could get a start on preparing myself.

Horrified at the fact that Harry had just seen me looking like a zombie, I'd decided to put in a little more effort for the holiday. So I quickly brushed my teeth and then hopped into the shower. As the warm water ran its way down my back and soaked my hair, I started to think of Harry. He was already dressed and ready, and I have to say, he looked_ smashing_. He was wearing a cute grey 'v' cut tee, which showed off his figure perfectly, with a nice unzipped hoodie on top, and dark chinos with a pair of trainers. His chocolate-brown hair was tousled perfectly, each curl falling into just the right place, with his pool of green and blue eyes standing out more than ever. He looked great in anything he wore; clothes or no clothes. Something about him was just magnetic to me; there's an attraction about him that pulls me in even more. Almost like I crave him; I need him. Only he could make me feel this way, make me go into complete overdrive, make me feel like I'm going insane, and yet he doesn't even have to do anything.

Snapping out of my daydream, I finished up and walked back to my room and let my hair air dry as I applied my make-up. I then threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a short navy-blue dress with a thin belt circling my waist, along with a pair of dark ugg boots and a long, thin cardigan. I left my hair natural and straightened my fringes a little. After looking in the mirror and tweaking a few last minute changes to perfect my look, I had to admit, I was looking pretty half decent today. I grabbed my side bag carrying all the essentials and headed downstairs. Harry was standing there and I realised that Lily and the rest of the boys had joined him, although we still had about 10 minutes left.

"_So_, how do I look, Styles?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. He bit his lips and looked at me up and down. I couldn't help but blush a little; my cheeks flashing red.

"You look _amazing_," he finally said after inspecting every part of my look, emphasising the word 'amazing'. I blushed even harder and pulled him into a hug; his beautiful scent inflaring my nostrils. The fact that he smelled delicious was a _huge _turn-on.

"Thank you, Harry! You look great too," I said, returning the compliment without any hesitation.

"Okay so if you guys are done inhaling each other, we can finally leave!" Liam smirked cheekily. I shot him one of mum's death glares. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" he laughed.

"Good! Now come on, you guys load the suitcases into the car," I instructed, though I received groans from the guys. "Hey, come on, you guys are supposed to be men; now pull those muscles, make yourselves useful and carry out the luggage!" I laughed and they soon straightened up after hearing my remark and did as they were told.  
>After saying goodbyes to my mum and dad, and doing a few last minute checklists, we were finally ready to leave.<p>

"You ready, babe?" Harry asked as I walked outside. "Everything's loaded and everyone's inside."

"Great," I smiled as he opened the car door for me like a true gentleman and I sat down, him sitting next to me.

The car ride there went by pretty fast. Once we reached the airport, we went through the regular checks and process, before we finally boarded the plane. Since the boys were filthy rich and famous as hell, they managed to get us a first class private plane. I'd never rode first class before, let alone on a private plane, and I have to say, it was bloody _amazing_. Harry and I shared a pair of the window seats. _I could get used to this_, I grinned to myself.

"So, how do you like first class, Jess?" Harry asked a few minutes into the flight.

"It's luxorious! You guys fly like this all the time?"

"Yep. Amazing, right?" he smirked.

"You're darn right that's amazing, you lucky bastard," I laughed.

I zoned out for a while on Harry's shoulder. He then woke me up and we ate some food, listened to some music on his iPod, and shared a few general conversations and laughs with the boys and Lily.

Before I even knew it, we'd landed into an airport and were waiting for a car to pick us up.  
>LA looked incredible! The roads were twice the size of the streets in London, and every view looked like it could be on the front of a postcard. Every person that passed by seemed famous or looked like they were gonna make it big some day, it was weird. It's like everyone was loaded here. LA was nothing like the UK; it was bigger, better.<p>

"I know; it's amazing," Harry said as if he were reading my mind.  
>"Tell me about it," I grinned.<p>

_Now this is where my summer starts.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>3rd chapter, whoo. Rather than rambling on about the journey and the arrival at LA, I decided to squash it all into one chapter so not much happened here. Don't fret though, there's much more to come. Don't forget to leave feedback; your motivation is what keeps me going. :)<br>_


	4. Party Perfection

"It's HOUSE PARTY TIME!" Louis yelled as we all entered the open living area of the beach house.

It'd been an hour since we pulled up at this gigantic house, and so far, everything seemed _perfect_. After having a quick tour around the house and admiring the beauty of the swirly glass staircase, we all freshened up by having showers and unpacking our luggage. There was enough room for everybody to have their own bedroom but me and Lily decided to share one, and we left the extra one as a guest room, as we knew the boys would get up to their usual kinky games (_kidding_).

"We're having a party?" I questioned Louis, who by now was shooting me that _keep-up_ look.

"Of course we've gotta have a party! What better way to warm up a new house?" he replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Um, I dunno, a quiet night in?"

Louis gasped dramatically. "Are you telling me you don't like parties?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying."

All the other boys joined in with gasps, and soon enough I was looking at a sea of shocked faces. "She obviously hasn't been to a 1D party!" Zayn exclaimed.

"What's so great about a '1D party'?"

"You have got a _lot_ to learn about parties, my friend! Now come on, go get ready with Lily and us boys will sort everything out," Louis smiled his famous grin while motioning me towards the stairs. I shot Harry a helpless look.

"Don't worry, babe, by the end of the night, you'll be wanting to have a party every night!" he grinned.

I finally caved in and started walking upstairs with Lily, but then another questioning thought bubbled my head. I turned back down to see all of the boys giggling like school girls as they started planning every detail of this world famous party. "Wait, exactly who is going to turn up then? We're in LA remember?"

"Well we've got quite a few friends from our last visits," Harry explained. "And soon the word will get out, and we'll have the whole neighbourhood in here!"

"Now _come on_, go get ready! Oh, and you might want to dress it up a bit; people really get into this kinda stuff," Louis instructed as he forced me up the stairs once more.

I sighed. "_Spending an afternoon party with a bunch of strangers? Yep, sounds great! Knowing One Direction, this party was going to get crazy, and I'd give it 5 minutes before it got out of control_," I thought to myself.

To my surprise, Lily was _very _excited about it all. "Why are you so happy?" I asked her as we reached our room.

She opened up all our closets and grabbed every piece of clothing we owned and plonked them onto our beds. "It's a party, Jess! How could you _not_ get excited?"

"Lily, I'd understand what you're saying if this were prom, but we're talking about a bunch of strangers dancing in our house."

"Oh, lighten up, it'll be great! Plus, now's the perfect chance for us to wear those dresses we'd bought during our pre-holiday shopping spree!"

"Oh, my God, yes! I've been dying to try it on," I laughed.

"Now that's the spirit!" she winked at me.

After about half an hour, we'd both washed our hair and already applied our make-up. After getting changed, we finished up by fixing a few bits and bobs of our final look.

"Fuck, Jess, we look hot!" Lily grinned as we helped each other with our hair.

"No kidding," I giggled.

I glanced over at the clock, and to my surprise, it'd already been an hour. Suddenly, a loud burst of music and chatter from downstairs inflamed my ears.

"Woah! That noise can't be from our party, can it?" I asked Lily.

She laughed. "Well obviously it is!"

"But the party's only just started?"

"Yeah, but it's a '1D party' remember? Now come on, let's go!"

I sighed again before Lily tugged at my arms and literally dragged me down the stairs. I was suddenly hit with shining neon club lights, which hit every corner of our house and repeatedly changed colours and directions. I was surprised to see an actual DJ with all his professional equipment in the corner. Loud music was bursting through the speakers and flooding the house, as well as a _huge _bunch of strangers; literally people that I'd _never_ seen before in my life. Every person held drinks and cocktails in their hands, and they were all dancing and chatting amongst themselves, most of whom were half naked. I could barely breathe, let alone hear my own thoughts, but I knew I had to squeeze my way through the crowd. The boys were no where to be seen, and I'd already lost Lily to a group of drunk people that she started 'socializing' with.

Saying I'd felt out of place would be an understatement. I felt myself getting lost in the sea of people, but luckily, I felt a hand pull at my arm and drag me out of the crowd to the patio. There were only a few people here, (thankfully nobody had discovered this part of the house yet) so I could finally breathe again. I looked up to see Harry, looking sexy as ever, smiling at me. We were probably the only sober people at the party.

"Thanks for saving me," I sighed.

"It's alright," he laughed. I noticed him checking me out. "You look bloody hot, Jess," he said. _He must be drunk_, I thought. He handed me one of the two bottles of vodka he was holding. "Drink it and dance the night away!"

I smiled. "Thanks, I really need this." I gulped down the drink within a few minutes, so we ended up at the mini bar set up in the corner of the sitting area. As we walked over there and passed millions of partying strangers, I noticed the other boys snogging their tongues off with girls we'd never met before. _Typical._ I sat down with Harry on the little seats and we started taking shots of tequila, and mixing up different cocktails and drinks. Something about that night, and being next to Harry, made me want to let my hair loose and just have fun.

And with that, we were out of it. _Completely _out of it.

I got up from my seat and joined everyone on the dance floor, dancing with strangers and anyone and everyone I could find. I vaguely remember washing down more drinks and just letting myself go; dancing, partying, laughing.

That was until I noticed Harry dancing too, dancing with a girl I didn't know (which didn't come as a surprise seeing as I didn't know _anybody_ at this party). She was grinding her butt on Harry as he guided her by holding onto her hips. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but the jealousy in me was boiling. Harry looked hot, and I mean _hot_, so it wasn't shocking that he had girls all over him, but even though we weren't together, it still felt as if he were _mine_. There was no way I was letting some random girl rub her ass on him. I couldn't take it. I rushed over to him, pushed that girl to the side, grabbed his hair and kissed him with all the passion I had in me. It was a huge risk I took, but I was drunk, and it just felt right. I felt relieved knowing he'd grabbed my hips and started kissing me back, returning the passion, moving his arms up and down my body. He circled his arms around my waist as I ran my fringers through his curls. I felt him grind himself onto me harder, and we both smiled into the kiss. It felt so right; us two together. We didn't give a care in the world of what anybody was thinking at that moment. He moved to my neck, and started sucking and licking the most sensitive parts. I felt vibrations against my sensitive skin as he moaned into the kiss. He soothed the small area with his tongue, leaving a visible love bite, before moving back up to my lips, and passionately kissing me once more.

He then broke off the kiss for a second, and without any hesitation, he pulled me up the stairs, and we found ourselves in his bedroom. Harry grabbed me around my waist, pulling me into him, and I felt him place soft wet kisses along my neck, and going along with his actions, I wrapped my legs around his hips, locking my feet together behind him. He laid me down onto the bed, and moved himself on top of me, holding his weight with his arms on either side of me. He made a trail of kisses back to my lips, licking them slightly as I granted him tongue access. Taking advantage of this, we started exploring each other's mouths, lips still moving in sync. Harry grinded his hardened ever-growing bulge onto my crotch, even harder than before, causing us to moan into the kiss. Lips crashing, tongues colliding, and breathing heavy, we started to remove our clothing. Parting our lips slightly, Harry moved upwards and breathed the words "you're beautiful" into my ears. The feeling of his hot breath against me turned me on even more. We were fully naked, but it didn't startle either of us; we felt so comfortable with each other. I propped myself up onto my elbows and watched Harry as he bit his lip and pulled my lace thong to one side. I flung my head back as Harry's hot breath caught the sensitive skin between my legs. He slowly licked the entrance, teasing me more and more as he went along. I felt him grin to himself against my crotch, clearly pleased with himself. I moaned even louder as he satisfied my needs, flicking his hot tongue in the most sensitive areas. He was _clearly_ much experienced in sex, though that didn't surprise me.  
>"Does that feel good?" he smirked.<br>"You're gonna have to do better than that," I replied between deep breaths, returning the cheeky smile. Hearing my remark, he started sucking even harder, rubbing my clit with his hands, and sliding in a few fingers, hitting all the right spots. I grabbed his hard cock, slowly rubbing it up and down and tracing circled on the head with my fingers, earning loud moans from Harry.  
>I groaned as he entered me, and I noticed him closing his eyes and letting the moans escape his mouth too. He started off with long, romantic strides, but then started to pick up the pace and his thrusts became even deeper and passionate. Groans and grunts vibrated across the walls as we reached our climax.<br>"Just let yourself go, baby," Harry whispered. He continued thrusting, and I couldn't help but scream his name out loud as I held him tightly towards me. I then watched Harry as his orgasm took over; he closed his eyes, bit his lip, and groaned. His curls fell to his forehead, and we took a moment just staring into each other's eyes; smiling at how long it took for us to finally do this. He finished off with a final, slow thrust and then we both lay beside each other on his bed. His arm still around me, I felt more safe and secure than ever.

_Finally_.

* * *

><p><em><em>Made this chapter extra long so I hope you can forgive me for the late update! ;) As always, please leave me your thoughts, and thanks for reading. :)<em>**  
><strong>_


	5. PLEASE READ :

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

_Hey guys. First of all, I'd just like to thank every single one of my readers for checking out my story, and leaving any feedback. It honestly means a lot to me, and just a couple of views is enough to motivate to me. :)_

_Okay so I've decided that I'm going to delete this story; the reason being I don't like the way it's being written, and where it's heading. But don't fret, I'm writing a new story with the same plotline but with a few minor differences, so you can check that one out once it's uploaded. _

_I'll be deleting this story as soon as I upload the first chapter of my new story so stay tuned._

_Thanks guys for everything. :)  
>-N<em>


End file.
